1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a Near Field Communication (NFC) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An NFC scheme is a type of Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) technology and may use a frequency (e.g., 13.56 MHz) of a high frequency band and transmit data at a distance with low power. An example of an NFC scheme has been standardized in International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) 18092. An NFC scheme performs short distance radio communication using various frequency signals, e.g., 125, 135, and 900 kHz, in addition to the 13.56 MHz.
Accordingly, an NFC device may have such advantages of communicating or being compatible with existing information devices, including portable wireless terminals and notebook computers through exchanges of address books, game and MP3 files. Further, an NFC device using a predetermined frequency band is already in use for public transportation and mobile phone payment.
A mobile phone embedded with NFC chips is still in an early distribution stage, although NFC technology is expected to be widely adopted in mobile terminals, such as portable wireless terminals, in the near future.